Emotionless with Dull Eyes
by DASvicks63
Summary: After losing his home, friends, and mother right before his eyes Naruto believes he couldn't love or become emotionally attached to anyone ever again. He then drains himself of his emotions to become the perfect Shinobi to average his lost but he might find that hard as a certain Hyuga becomes interested in him. Strong/Smart Naruto with Naruhina and others. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

New years means new story. Lets go

_**Summary:**_ After losing his home, friends, and mother right before his eyes Naruto believes he couldn't love or become emotionally attached to anyone ever again. Then he drains himself of his emotions to become the perfect Shinobi to gather the strength to average his lost, but he might find that hard as a certain Hyuga has becomes interested in learning about him, and when new people begin to come in his life. Maybe his now dull eyes and emotionless attitude can be replace and that void in his chest can be filled with something new. Strong/Smart Naruto with Naruhina and others later. With realist development.

* * *

**_Chapter 1:New Life, Old Wounds_**

* * *

Naruto watched as his village burned down in front of him with the bodies of his fellow villagers littered on the ground being engulfed by the crimson flames. Naruto had to watch his home burn down and he couldn't find the strength to pick himself up because of his injured left leg. Naruto as watched the flames increase he than turned his eyes to two familiar bodies he was shocked to see. "Oji-san, Oba-chan" Naruto said their names quietly.

Naruto had to cover his mouth with his hand as his eyes watered and he silently cried. They were Karin's parents, they too were part of the Uzumaki Clan. He met them when he was 4 years old, they had escaped the Water Country after the current Mizukage ordered all those with blood lines to death. Once first coming to the village they were welcomed with open arms because the village was for people just like them. The village being full of refugees from nations all over the world. Right away Okaa-san know they were Uzumakis because of their trademark red hair, so they were like cousins to Kushina but Naruto treated them like they were his aunt and uncle. Karin their daughter was Naruto best friend and last he saw her she was thrown into a river and was sweep up by the current, so her fate was unknown to him, unlike her parents.

Naruto than began to even cried harder remembering watching his other friends dying in found of him one by one. "Why?" He asked himself. Why was this happening? Why was his village being attacked? Why was everyone dying?

Naruto looked to the shy for an answer and looked back to the ground. Naruto then shook this thoughts out of his head. He needed to find his Okaa-san! She'd know what to do she was a powerful and greatly feared S-Rank Kunoichi in Konoha, there was no way she'd lose to anyone.

The thoughts of this got Naruto the energy he needed to get up from the ground and limp his way out of the blazing inferno. Naruto's left leg was still bleeding from that injury he got from that white guy that attacked him earlier and fought with. As he limped away his ears picked up the sound of what seems to be like the clashing of swords.

"That must be where Okaa-san is!" Naruto said with great joy. He then hurried to the location to see his mother, he knew she had to be alive and well.

As he made his way up the scene with a smile on his face, until he saw the scene in front of him. Naruto's eyes went wide, his breathing and heart stopped, and he started to breathe heavily. There his Okaa-san's body laid on the ground in a pool of blood. Naruto couldn't think straight or even make a sound, he dropped to his knees as tears flowed from his eyes. "Okaa-san.." Was all he could whisper.

Standing above her body was a man covered by a cloak with a black sword in hand dripping with blood from the tip. He turned to Naruto "Why do you cry? There is no need for tears. If you were stronger or faster you could had saved her and all the others." The man walked to Naruto looking at him with his one red-eye showing through a mask. "Your weak Uzumaki Naruto, just like your father!" He said as he lunged his sword through Naruto's chest.

Naruto's body froze as he felt the sword enter him. He opened his mouth just for blood to come out and he looked down to the sword now in his chest and then looked back to the man.

The masked man then took his sword out of Naruto "Live Uzumaki, live to come and kill me..." Were the last words Naruto heard from the man as he fell over.

Naruto had awoken in a cold sweat and with tears in his eyes panting as he jumped up grabbed his chest. "Damn it." He cursed.

"Did you have that dream again?" Jiraiya asked setting against a tree near the campfire.

Naruto looked down from Jiraiya's eyes and wiped his tears "Yea, the third time this month."

"Naruto listen when we reach Konoha you should think about having your memories.."

"No!" Naruto interrupted "I'm fine Jiraiya-Ojisan! I don't need someone messing with my head, besides you know it's too dangerous with what's sealed inside of me." He declared referring to Kyubi.

Jiraiya sighed "I understand that Naruto, but maybe just do something to ease your memories that's all." He tired to explain.

But Naruto only shook his head "No I can't do that, those memories are a reminder of my failure and my reasons to get stronger." He then looked Jiraiya in the eyes "I need them." Naruto laid back down throwing his covers over himself and snuggled into his sleeping bag "Their also my last memories of Okaa-chan I can't forget them."

Jiraiya sighed again "I already told you Naruto what happened wasn't your fault."

Naruto then sat back up and turned to face Jiraiya "I should had be stronger that day I could had at least saved someone it was all my fault. They attacked because of me so I must average everyone I couldn't save that's my reason to live Oji-san and I will see it through." Naruto started and continued "I'll live with these reminders everyday, it will be my drive to get strong enough to defeat him." Naruto finished with venom in his tone.

Jiraiya only looked at Naruto with sad eyes. The same eyes of a boy who's eyes used to be so full of happiness and joy were now replaced with eyes of a war harden Shinobi. No 8-year-old should have dull eyes like this, Jiraiya has seen his fair share of horrors through war being a legendary Shinobi like himself but no child should had to witness the things like that. Jiraiya personally blamed himself a little. If only he had been there he always told himself, he had failed to protect Minato's wife but he wasn't going to fail with Naruto.

"Well anyway be ready early tomorrow, we've got a big day a head of us. So try to get some rest." Jiraiya said leaning back and closing his eyes.

Naruto said nothing as he laid down and closed his own eyes drifting back to sleep.

**The Next Day**

It was just like Okaa-san and Oji-san said it was. The village was surrounded by a huge wall with a giant opening and the wall surrounded by that seems to be an endless forest.

And now here they stood, Naruto and Jiraiya dawned in black cloaks in front of Konoha one of the Five Great Nations. "Well here we are Naruto, we're home." Jiraiya said in happy voice.

Naruto looked up to the Hokage Mountains seeing his father's face the other Hokages there. He then narrowed his eyes at his father's face. _"So this is where Oto-san and Okaa-san lived? Konoha, Oto-san's home and where Okaa-san moved to." _Even though Konoha may be his birth place this to Naruto was not his home. No his home was long destroyed and gone and nowhere could replace it. To Naruto Konoha was just another setting.

"Halt who goes there?" One of the gate's guard asked.

Jiraiya took off his hood to his cloak and said "I Jiraiya of the Sannin, I've returned. And have come here because I have a meeting with the Hokage." He told the guard.

The guard then went wide-eyed realizing just who was in front of him and quickly apologized and bowed as Jiraiya and Naruto made their way to the Hokage tower.

**The Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was hard at work doing the village's paperwork on his desk. Signing all kinds of important papers, reviewing mission reports, and.."Oh Riza-chan you naughty girl you." Well not today it seemed. The old Kage giggled as he read his favorite adult novel when there was a sudden knock on the door. Sarutobi panicked and nearly dropped his book but quickly hid it under his desk. He then cleared his throat "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me sensei, Jiraiya I've returned with Naruto." Came Jiraiya's voice from the other side.

The Sandaime then smiled remembering that Jiraiya was scheduled to return today with Naruto. "Ah yes please come in."

As the door opened Naruto got his first glimpse at the current Hokage. He looked a lot older than what his face looked like on the mountain, but then again that was a long time ago when he first became Hokage. Even though he didn't look powerful Okaa-san did teach him never to underestimate someone just because of looks alone.

"Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said "I'm glad to see you again, alive and healthy. You probably don't remember me because the last time we saw each other was when you were still a baby. And now your all grown up." Sarutobi chuckled at the memory but then frowned "I hear about Kushina and your village, first off let me say I'm sorry.."

"It's fine Hokage-sama." Naruto interrupted with a hollow voice and dull eyes "What happened wasn't your fault you weren't there nor involved in any way, so please don't be or feel sorry for me." He finished looking at the Hokage in the eyes.

Sarutobi stared at Naruto oddly then to Jiraiya for an answer who only shrugged his shoulders in response. "Ok?" The Hokage said awkwardly.

"Sorry about him sensei." Jiraiya started with an apologize rolling his eyes "He's been like this for a while now and I'm hoping his time here in the village can snap him out of it."

Sarutobi nodded "Yes I see, don't worry I'm sure his time at the Academy will help with that."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard this "The Academy?" He questioned "As in the place where young children train to become Shinobi?"

"Yes" The Sandaime answered "It's where we train our future generation to.."

"Your kidding right? Tell him he's joking Oji-san!" Naruto interrupted the Hokage again with a hit of fear in his voice looking up to Jiraiya.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "You didn't tell him?"

Jiraiya shook his head "No he's not joking Naruto and also this is probably the best time to tell you, I'll be leaving you here in sensei's care for a while." He told his godson.

Naruto then felt his world crash down on him. "Your..leaving..me?" He asked in a scared voice dropping his head.

Jiraiya then kneeled down to Naruto putting his hands on his shoulders. "Naruto look at me." He demanded, Jiraiya figured he's be upset hearing this but it was now or never. As Naruto looked at Jiraiya in the eyes he continued "Yes I am leaving but I promise I will visit when ever I can, and yes your going to the Academy it will be good for you trust me. You need to be around other your own age and interact with others, and even make friends too."

Naruto then looked away again "You know I can't make friends Oji-san."

Jiraiya sighed and then stood up "I leave him with you sensei, take care Naruto." He then walked to the door "And please just try for me?" He then looked back "For Minato and Kushina? I know they would want to be happy." With that he left closing the door behind him.

Naruto looked at the door Jiraiya just exited. His Oji-san had just left him, it's not as if he hadn't ever left him alone before but normally it was only for a day or two. But this time he hadn't known when he was coming back.

"Well Naruto-kun how about we go take a walk to the Academy? The class you'll be joining has just started so how about we start your first day." The Sandaime asked.

Naruto was still looking at the door but then turned to Sarutobi. "Is there any chance of early graduation?" He asked.

"Fraid not Naruto-kun." Sarutobi answered.

_"Figures." _Naruto thought. "But weren't there students who graduated early? My Okaa-san told me stories of whose who graduated even younger than me." Naruto explained. "Plus I've been trained by my Okaa-san since I was four years old even Jiraiya-Ojisan said I'm already Genin level."

The Hokage nodded "Yes I'm sure you are Naruto-kun but that was under different times. Back then the fear of war was always on the horizon, so we had to prepare to replace any Shinobi we'd loss by graduating any students thought were ready." He explained. "Like your parents at the age of 10, and prodigies like Uchiha Itachi at 7, and Hatake Kakashi at 5 the youngest on record so far. But now we live in times of peace so there is no need to fear of war, so now we don't have a huge demand for Shinobi right now." He finished and then smiled at Naruto. "Do you understand now Naruto-kun?" He asked.

As he finished Naruto then accept his fate. "Yes I understand Hokage-sama." He said in a defeated voice.

"Oh don't sound so down Naruto-kun you might find this to be an enjoyable experience." Sarutobi said sweetly as he walked to the door "Now come let's go."

Naruto sighed and said under his breath "This is going be a long day..."

**The Academy**

Hyuga Hinata was not having a very good morning today. First she failed her private training with her Oto-sama again, then elders and other main branch members looked at her with those disapproving eyes again. Not to mention Neji's harsh words to her about how it was useless for her to even attend the, Academy because she'd never a mount to anything but a failure before left. Today was one of those days she'd wish Kaa-san was still alive to comfort her, back to the days when her Oto-sama would smile when they were all happy. But Kaa-san was now dead and Oto-sama stopped smiling and because distance and cruel towards her. She had always felt alone, she had no friends because of her shyness was too afraid to talk and be outgoing. She wasn't very close to her sister either so in the end she had no one to talk, comfort, or do anything. Today she just wanted to disappear.

"Ok class quiet down now." Said the Chunin in charge Umino Iruka. "Today we have a new student coming to join us, he's also new to Konoha. Even so I expect you'll still treat them equally like everyone else right?" He asked the class and got a few 'Yes sensei' back. "Good, you can come in now Naruto." He called to the door.

As the door opened Naruto walked in a front of the class not looking up to face them but then picked it up to announce his name "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I come from a small village just outside of the Land of Fire." He then bowed his head "I hope we can get along these next four years."

Iruka then smiled at his new student's introduction. "Well Naruto I'm glad to have a new student here to train and learn but can you take off your cloak? Just a request." he asked.

Naruto then realized he was still in his traveling cloak "Oh right, I forget I was still even wearing this." He said taking of the cloak, he wore it nearly all the time when he was with Jiraiya so he forgot he even had it on sometimes.

"It's ok, now where can we put you?" Iruka then looked for a place for Naruto to sit "Ah yes Hinata!"

"Yes!" Hinata said surprised to hear her name called.

"Naruto here will be taking the seat next to you for now on. Please try to help him catch up or with help him any trouble ok?" Iruka explained.

Hinata looked down the newest student and Naruto looked to her and they looked into each others eyes. Hinata blushed at the eye contact and looked down and nodded.

Iukra smiled again "Ok Naruto please go and take your seat and we'll be able to begin."

Naruto nodded to his new sensei and walked to his desk. With every step he could hear the whispers the other students were saying about him but Naruto couldn't care less what they thought about him. As he reached his seat Naruto looked to Hinata "Hello." He greeted.

"Hi..." Hinata said quietly and blushing while trying to make eye contract again.

Naruto then took his seat next to Hinata near a corner and looked to her again to catch her looking his way as she turned around still blushing. _"She kind of weird and her eyes, she must be a Hyuga like Okaa-san told me once." _Naruto thought as class began.

**Later**

It was now lunchtime and Hinata was walking to her favorite spot under the giant tree behind the Academy. There she would watch others chat and joke with friends. She'd wonder if that could be her one day, having friends and not being afraid to come out of her shell. Hinata sighed with her shyness that dream seemed so distance.

As Hinata sat down leaning against the tree and began to eat her bento made by the side branch maids, she heard a noise come from the other side of the tree. It sounded like the sound of a page turning in a book. Hinata then looked to the side she heard the noise and she was Naruto also leaning against the tree reading a book.

"Naruto-san?" Hinata said surprised to see him here.

Naruto looked up from his book and looked to Hinata "Oh Hyuga-san, sorry I didn't notice you. Is this your spot?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked away poking her fingers together and blushed. _"My spot? Well no one ever really comes over here offend and when they do they just normally just ignore me." _Hinata thought and was about to answer when...

"Naruto-san!" Called a girl from Naruto's class with her friends behind her with bentos in their hands.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Yes? Did you need something?" He questioned.

The girl with blond hair smiled "Yes I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends?" She asked.

Naruto then tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. _"Damn I hoped I'd avoid this. I'm not here to make friends, but it would be rude to just say no." _Okaa-san had always said it's rude to turn down a friendly invite. "I suppose it's fine." He answered her.

The blond smiled again "Alright let me introduce myself and my friends." She then pointed to herself "I'm Yamanaka Ino, this is Mai." She pointed to a girl near her.

"Hi." Said Mai with long brown hair.

"And this is Toimi." She said pointing to another girl to her right with short dark black hair giving Naruto dreamy eyes. "And finally this is.."

"Haruno Sakura." The girl with the pink hair introduced herself.

Ino then looked at Sakura "Geez just can't wait I see?"

"You were just taking forever, anyway nice to met you Naruto-san." Sakura said sweetly.

Naruto nodded "Like wise."

The girls then sat down making a circle around Naruto and he was the center of attention. Hinata stayed quiet and thought maybe Naruto forgot she was even there. _"But why would he care to remember I'm here? With those girls now around him, who he can actually a conversion with." _Hinata thought.

"Oh before I forget, Hyuga-san is it ok if they all eat here and me too? You never answered my question." Naruto called out to her.

Hinata then blushed as she realized Naruto didn't forget she was there. _"Oh! He didn't forget, and now he asking for my permission sit here! What do I do!" _Hinata wasn't too used to talking to others in the Academy for more than a sentence or two. "Hmm...I..don't...mind." She squeaked out.

Ino then asked "Hyuga-san? Oh you mean Hinata!"

"Who?" Mai asked.

Toimi then answered her "You know that girl with those white eyes who's always in the back of the class."

Mai then thought about it "Oh right that girl who never talks."

Hinata frowned. She felt a little depressed inside to hear that. She did talk, well only when talked to or when Iruka-sensei calls her name out.

"Hey Hinata want to join us?" Sakura asked as she kneeled in front of Hinata smiling.

Hinata looked away "Well..I..don't...want.. ...a..."

"Oh come over here girl." Sakura said grabbing her by the arm leading her to the group. "See not so bad here right?" Sakura teased her.

Hinata only dropped her head blushing shaking it no as everyone began to eat their lunches, and Naruto when back to reading.

Toimi then asked "So Naruto-kuunnn..." She purred as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

_"I don't really like that look she's giving me." _Naruto thought. "Yes?" He answered.

"How long have you lived in Konoha so far?" She asked.

"Only since today." He said.

"Really? Just today? Where you traveling with someone?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded "Yes I was traveling with my Oji-san but he had to leave as soon as we came, had business to take care of."

"Really what about your parents? Do they still live in the village you came from or Konoha?" Mai asked this time.

Naruto then stopped reading "They died." He said quickly in a low tone.

Everyone then looked sadly at Naruto "Oh sorry." Mai said.

Normally Naruto would had said not to be sorry for him like he did for the Hokage, but this time he chose to say nothing and go back to reading.

"Well what do you do for fun?" Ino asked changing the subject.

"Train." Was all Naruto said.

"Favorite food?" Sakura asked.

"Ramen."

"Why you move to Konoha from your old village?" Mai asked.

Naruto stopped reading again, drooped his head so no one could see his eyes, closed his book and sighed "About a year ago it was attacked and my Okaa-san died that day along with everyone else, I'm the only survivor." Naruto said with those dull eyes of his and no emotions. He then stood up "I believe this break is now over soon right? I'm going back in." He told them as he walked away.

Everyone was quiet not saying a word ones Naruto just said. Hinata had sat there looking at the direction Naruto had walked off, for just a moment Hinata could see a glimpse of Naruto's eyes. And she saw noting, just dull lifeless eyes like the kind you see on a dead person. Is that why? Had Naruto dead on the inside? The way he said this parents were both dead and that he was the sole survivor of an attack on his village, was said in such a cold voice. _"Naruto-san I can only wonder just happened to make your eyes like that. What you've experienced." _Hinata thought.

"Oh...my...GOD!" Toimi yelled breaking the silence "He's sooooo hot!"

Mai nodded and blushed "I know he's just like Sasuke-kun."

Ino couldn't help nod in agreement "But he's a lot more talkative than Sasuke-kun but just as mysterious." Her cheeks the became red.

"Hey!" Sakura said getting all their attention "Don't tell me just because Sasuke-kun isn't her right now means you've all fallen for Naruto-san!"

Ino laughed "Of course not, well maybe Toimi." She said as Toimi just shrugged.

"You can have Sasuke-kun, I'll take my Naruto-kun thank you very much." Toimi said happily smiling.

Mai raised an eyebrow "Really your Naruto-kun, I don't remember him agreeing to be yours." She giggled.

Toimi then stood up rising her fist in the air "Maybe not today be soon, I'll get him with my womanly charms." Toimi explained to them.

Sakura, Ino, and Mai's sweat then dropped. _"That's what she said about Sasuke-kun." _The three thought.

Meanwhile Hinata was still thinking about what Naruto said and his lifeless eyes, his emotionless way of talking. One thing was for sure Uzumaki Naruto was as mysterious as Ino said. And for some reason that made Hinata curious about founding just what Naruto went through and was becoming interested in learning more about him. _"Naruto remembers me a bit of myself, he has a shell around himself too. I wonder if maybe there's a way to crack it?" _

It would be a challenge and one Hinata was welling to take, maybe that dream of making a friend wasn't so distance. Maybe now she wouldn't be so alone.

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

Yea it's going to be kind of slow pace at first, but it will pick up I promise.

Please follow, fav, and review, Vicks out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter**_ 2:Friends?_**

* * *

"Naruto-chan this is Koda, his wife Riza, and their daughter Karin." Kushina said as she introduced the newest members of the village to a four-year old Naruto who was standing in front of her. "Their part of the Uzumaki clan just like you and me, so their family and Karin is your age so be friends ok?" She said sweetly to her son.

Naruto looked up to his Okaa-san's face while listening to her explanation of strangers in front of him. All of them had Okaa-san pure red hair and he could see a young girl hiding behind the woman's leg sneaking a peek at Naruto.

"Come on now Karin-chan, be nice and introduce your self to your cousins." The woman told her daughter.

The man nodded his head in agreement "Your mother is right Karin, go on now."

Slowly Karin shyly separated herself from her Kaa-san's leg and walked to Naruto looking down. "Hello...I'm Karin." She then looked up to Naruto "Nice to met...you." She finished looking down again.

Koda chuckled "Sorry about her, she's really shy around new people."

Kushina though shook her head "No it's fine, I'm sure she'll grow out of it." She then smiled "Especially if she's around Naruto enough."

Naruto had stayed quiet whiling listening to his Okaa-san talk to his so-called cousins. "Hey." He said to Karin.

For a moment Karin looked up again and the first thing she saw was Naruto's golden smile. "You don't have to be afraid around me, I promise I'll be the best friend you could ask for." He then gave her a thumbs up. "I mean if you want to be friends with me?" He asked.

Karin was surprised by this, she didn't have much experience when it came to interacting with other children her own age so she was very nervous around strangers. Now here was a boy she never met before, who's said to be her family, asking her to be best friends with him. Karin shook a little and she looked to her feet "I don't think...you'd like to be friends...with me." She said in a low voice that could barely be heard.

Naruto though heard what she said and laughed "I loved to have you be my friend Karin-chan!" Naruto said loudly with a goofy smile.

Karin looked up back to Naruto with a surprised look on his face. Her father Koda then deiced to speak "Come on now Karin, don't be rude." He said with a smile on his face along with the other two adults.

Karin then blushed and nodded. "Ok.." She said in a small voice.

Naruto then fisted the air "Yes! Did you see Okaa-san I made a best friend!" He said jumping to turn to Kushina.

Kushina laughed "Yes Naruto-chan I did." She then patted Naruto on the head. She just loved to see Naruto happy, like any mother would.

As all of the adults shared in the laugh Karin stood there a bit confused at what was so funny. She was completely caught off guard as Naruto rushed u and hugged her. "We'll be best friends forever! Karin-chan, I promise!" Naruto told her.

At this point Karin couldn't help but giggle at how silly this boy hugging her was. "Your pretty funny." She said in his ear smiling. Naruto then pulled back and looked questionable at her.

He then chuckled "Hey nice smile!"

Karin then chuckled too. "You too, Naruto-kun."

"Karin" Naruto mumbled as he awoke in his new apartment. Naruto had sat up and closed his eyes, his head so fresh of his memories of his happy days. "I guess I couldn't keep that promise. Huh Karin?" He asked.

Even though Naruto didn't see her die, he was sure that she hadn't survived the powerful currents of that river. But whether she was dead or not didn't matter to Naruto, either way he'd avenge her too.

Naruto then pulled himself out of his bed. "It's on 6:31? The Academy starts at about in hour guess I should get ready." He told himself. Naruto left his bedroom and enter his living room and looked around his new home. It was an average one person apartment, nothing special about. It had a small bed room with of course a small bathroom and a kitchen.

Naruto walked to the bathroom to bathe and begin his day.

**Academy **

All of the students were just now arriving. Greeting on another and chatting way without a care in the world.

Well not a Uchiha Sasuke who was currently looking out the window, wishing he could escape into the clouds. Sasuke had to take leave of absence after the event not to long ago left him the only Uchiha left alive in Konoha. Sasuke the last of the Uchiha they call him, lucky they say. But no. luck had nothing to do with it. It was just the pure fact Sasuke was just not worth killing, like his brother said. That night was a major wake up call to Sasuke to just how far away his and his older brother's strength was. Sasuke had sworn on his whole clan's graves that he'd be the one to defeat his brother and he'd make him suffer the same way he had to suffer.

"_Just you wait Itachi I will get the power needed to kill you. That's my promise to you Onii-san." _Sasuke said darkly in his head.

"Sasuke-kun! Your finally back!" Said a female classmate of his, or as Sasuke like to put it a one of his many annoying fan girls. As she called out his name more of his fan girls began to cluster up near him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Oh god here we go, their all gonna gang up and ask me about what happened._" Sasuke then continued to look out of the window ignoring them all.

"Sasuke-kun please tell us where you've been!" On begged as they all started asking questions. Meanwhile the only females who weren't other there were observing the scene.

Ino sighed "Well Sasuke-kun is back but he's still well, Sasuke-kun."

"You say it like it's a bad thing Ino." Sakura questioned her.

Ino looked to Sakura "I don't mean it like that I just wished he'd talk more like.."

"Naruto-kun?" Mai answered for Ino.

Sakura shook her head "Well if he did he wouldn't be Sasuke-kun now would he?" She told the group.

While Ino and Mai didn't disagree but Toimi did. "I'm glad Sasuke-kun is back and all but I want to know where my Naruto-kun is!" Toimi pouted putting rapping her arms around her chest.

Mai rolled her eyes "Calm down, I'm sure he's on his way." He told her friend.

Toimi only then pouted more "But I want my Naruto-kun now..." She whined as the girls rolled their eyes and shared a laugh.

Meanwhile Hinata was sitting at her usual seat also waiting and wondering where Naruto was. She was hoping maybe they could talk again and she could learn more about her.

Suddenly the door slid open and Naruto walked in the class, no longer wearing his normal black traveling clothes but something more casually. He worn blue pants with a white shirt with a red Uzumaki clan swirl on the back. He was also wearing a necklace under his shirt.

Toimi face lite up as she caught a glimpse at her beloved Naruto-kun. Suddenly everyone was looking down at him and began to whisper like they did yesterday about him.

Naruto sighed and walked to his seat with his head down ignoring the whispers until he heard his name being called out by a familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun!" Toimi yelled happily whiling grinning. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I was waiting for you " She said sweetly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded "I'm glad you were looking forward to meeting again Toimi-san." Naruto said feeling a little awkward.

Toimi blushed and looked away "Please call me 'Toimi-chan' Naruto-kun." She asked.

Naruto then sighed "Sorry I have to take my seat now." He said nothing more as he walked away.

Toimi then put a sad look on her face "Aw Naruto-kun please come back!" She yelled but he only ignored her.

Ino, Sakura, and Mai watched the scene and laughed at their friend.

"Looks like you scared him away huh Toimi-chaaann." Mai said in a mocking voice.

Toimi looked to Mai with small tears of frustration "Shut up Mai!" She shouted to her friend and began to rant at the others.

Meanwhile Sasuke had looked over to the new student who walked in. "_Never seen him before." _He thought as he narrowed his eyes. He could tell just by looking at him, there was something difference about him but familiar as well.

Hinata was silent as Naruto was approaching her. Her heart beat started to increase the closer he got, but she didn't know quite why. _"What is this feeling?" _She asked herself.

"Good morning Hyuga-san." Naruto said snapping her out of her train of thought.

Hinata epped as she heard Naruto address her. "Good morning...Naruto-san." She greeted back.

Naruto then took his seat right next to her. Hinata was thinking all of last nigh of how she could start a conversion with Naruto but right now she had nothing. As he sat down Hinata noticed the small chain around his neck, she then thought that's how she could start one. Hinata then worked up the courage to ask him "Hmmm...Naruto-san." She said in that small voice of hers.

Naruto looked to her "Yes?" He answered.

Hinata then blushed while poking her fingers together "Well I hmm...notice a chain around your neck..is it a necklace?"

Naruto's eyes went wide "I'm surprised you asked." He said as he pulled out the necklace. It was small Uzumaki Clan swirl surrounded by a gold plate underneath. "It's just my Okaa-san's necklace of our clan."

Hinata nodded "I see...who's your clan?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her with a shocked face "You don't know of the Uzumaki Clan? I'm sure you've heard of the clan before!" He told her with a frown on his face.

Hinata thought only shook her head "No I don't think so...the only clans the teachers ever taught us was the Uchiha and the Senju Clans."

Naruto mouth opened out of shock "I don't believe this!" He said a little loud crossing his arms very anger that this village wasn't teaching the new generation about one of Konoha's oldest and greatest allies. It was just flat-out disrespectful.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Ino asked with the other girls behind her.

Naruto looked up and sighed "The Uzumaki Clan was one of Konoha's greatest allies and one of the most powerful clans in the world." He explained.

Everyone in the room went quiet including Sasuke's fan girl group and was listing in to Naruto. Especially Hinata who was carefully listening to every detail Naruto was saying.

Sakura was confused "But if that's true then how come we've never been taught about them before?"

Naruto shook his head "I have no idea but trust me the Uzumaki Clan was all just as powerful and feared if not more than the Senju and Uchiha." He told them.

Mai then put her hand under her chin and thought about it. "Even stronger than the Uchiha? I don't know about that. I mean people say their the strongest clan in the village."

Naruto nodded "True while we Uzumakis don't have a bloodline trait, per say, we are all born with huge chakra reserves, high stamina and endurance, and also a strong life force." He explained. "My clan even had its own village, it was called Uzushiogakure, it was near the water country."

"Wow!" Toimi said squealing. "I never imaged you came from such an amazing clan! It should be a crime that we're not learning about!" She then put her arms across her chest and pouted her face.

Sakura and the other girls rolled their eyes at her fan girlishness. "But Naruto-san what happened to your clan?"

Naruto gridded his teeth, normally he'd never show this much emotion but this was something that really bothered him. "During the Second Great Shinobi War, two other Great Nation teamed up to destroy my clan's village." He said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "It was a surprise attack and even so the Uzumakis fought the invaders for three whole days until finally they were overwhelmed, but..."

"Enough already." Someone said.

Naruto then opened his eyes and narrowed them at the said person. "You got a problem?" Naruto asked dangerously.

The person smirked "Sorry but I'm not buying any of this." He said.

The crowd around the voice was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He turned to look at Naruto in the eyes "Sorry, I know your new and all but you shouldn't be making up crap." He said in a mocking tone.

Naruto then growled in anger, how dare he say he was making this all up! That everything Okaa-san said about his clan was a lie! Naruto then stood up walking over to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun." Toimi said a little scared of that was about to happen along with all of the girls in the class.

As Naruto reached where Sasuke was sitting at he had his eyes locked on his, and Sasuke on Naruto's as well. And everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"You say I'm making this up?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did, I don't believe a word your saying." Sasuke started and flicked his waist "I mean think about it you say that your from so great and powerful clan that no one's every heard of, it's pretty pathetic you have to come up with some made up story just to try to gain attention and be popular." He then turned to look out of the window. "If you ask me."

Naruto was getting really anger now. "Listen you I'm not making any of this up at all it all true. And honestly I couldn't care less about attention or being popular, but if you don't believe fine cause I could get two shits about what some ignorant idiot who has no idea about what he's saying has to think." He said in that emotionless tone.

As Sasuke heard him he then pounded the desk he was sitting at and stood up walking to Naruto "What you call me?" Sasuke said sounded just as angry "You've got no idea who you're talking to."

"Pretty sure I do, someone who has his head too far up his ass." Naruto said as some people behind snickered.

Sasuke then put his thumb to his chest "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the future and sole heir to the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto then rolled his eyes "That explains a lot. I was told the Uchihas had too much clan pride."

"What's that purpose to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing much just the fact that some clans like to act like their above everyone when their not." Naruto answered.

Sasuke then balled up his fist "Maybe you'd like to see just why, the Uchiha are the strongest and not this so-called Uzumaki clan." He told Naruto.

Naruto sighed and close his eyes "I never said that my clan was stronger than yours but," He then reopened his eyes and they were dull again "if you like I can show you just why we Uzumakis were feared." Naruto finished in a deadly voice.

Sasuke was taken back by this. _"Those eyes they're just like mine, that look of..."_

"Good morning class!" Iruka announced as he entered the classroom only to see everyone ganged up in one spot with Naruto and Sasuke staring each other down. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Everyone then scattered to get back to their seats, expect for Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto then heard everyone moving and his eyes were normal again and he turned to Iruka "Nothing sensei just a small disagreement that's all." He said walking back to his seat.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he walked back to his seat and his own. _"That look he gave me, I knew there was something about him, he too has the look of hatred." _Sasuke thought as class began.

**Two Months Later**

It was the last day at the Academy and Naruto had learned a lot these last two months since he came to Konoha. First off this Academy was a joke compared to the training he's been through with Okaa-san, second the people of Konoha hated him. Somehow word had gotten out that the Kyubi's Jinchuriki had returned to Konoha and it didn't take people long to learn it was Naruto. After all Kushina had left Konoha for this very reason, she wanted her son to be treated like a hero and not a monster like they are doing now. And finally Naruto learned the students of the Academy didn't seem to take being coming Shinobi too seriously. The girls were always too busy gossiping and the boys were too busy playing around. It was really a shame that mostly it was just Naruto and Sasuke taking this seriously.

Speaking of Sasuke, him and Naruto were on better terms than when they first met but doesn't mean that they became friends. In fact to everyone it looked like they hated one another but really those two could probably understand each other the most. And Sasuke then swallowed his pride and apologized to Naruto after he proved the Uzumaki Clan was real. That said those two didn't talk to each other after that but from time from time they would glare at one another.

And so here Naruto was, leaning against his now favorite spot to read during lunch time with Hinata across from him. Happy that today he'd get a three-month long break from this place and could see and spent time with his Oji-san again.

Hinata on the hand was a tad disappointed at here progress so far to learn more about Naruto-kun. After about three weeks later after the conflict with Sasuke, Hinata asked Naruto if they could be more formal with another so Naruto thought nothing of it when she started calling him kun. But Hinata wanted more than to just be one a first name base, she wanted to be friends with Naruto-kun.

So today was the last day before summer break so now was her last chance. "Hmmm..Naruto-kun?" She asked the blond.

Naruto was interrupted from his own thoughts as he heard Hinata call him. "Yes Hinata?"

Hinata then started to poke her fingers together. Around Naruto she had started to be able to speak more clearly but something about him made her nervous. "I was wondering...we've been eating lunch together these last few months and we've learned some things about one another right?"

Naruto nodded "Yes but what do you mean?"

Hinata gulped "I was wondering if you and I could be...friends?" She asked and quickly looked down to avoid eye contact.

Naruto nearly dropped his book as the words came out of her. "Friends?" He asked. Such a thing was so distant to him after that day.

Hinata nodded "Yes...if you want to.."

Naruto then remembered this was just like the time with Karin. He close his eyes thinking about all of his friends now gone, the pictures and images of their dead bodies lying on the ground still fresh in his mind. Naruto shook his head, he couldn't go through that again, he wouldn't go through that again.

Naruto than stood up "I'm sorry but, I don't think you want to be friends with me Hinata. Trust me." He said walking away.

Hinata was heart-broken at this, after all this time and all she's tried to do she still couldn't reach Naruto. "Naruto-kun." She said to herself. _"I promise I won't give up on you, I'll break through to you somehow." _

Hinata then gave herself a courage boost to not give up just yet, there's still next years for a break through.

**Later At The Village Gate**

"Let's go Oji-san." Naruto said in a happy tone to finally be leaving to travel with Jiraiya again as he dawned on his favorite traveling black cloak.

Jiraiya nodded "Alright since your so excited, which is nice to see for a change." He said smiling "But let me ask Naruto, did you make any new friends?"

Naruto then froze a bit as he remembered his words to Hinata "Yea I think, but I'm pretty sure they don't want to be with me any more." He said.

Jiraiya was a little confused by what he said, but he did notice Naruto was acting a lot more lively than he normally did, so he could tell that Academy maybe the best thing for him right now.

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

Yea all I have to say is get ready for a big time skip and a lot of flashbacks in the future. And if your wondering yes the next chap for the Spiderman/Naruto story is in progress coming soon I'll try to finish it by the end of the month. Anyway you know what to do peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:Forward Steps_**

* * *

"PLEASE TRAIN ME!" Hinata yelled as she bowed her head.

"What?" Naruto said who was completely surprised by Hinata's sudden outburst. Here Naruto was training himself over the summer break since his Oji-san said he had very important business to attend to leaving up to himself to get stronger.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed "Hinata I don't think you'd like training from me. I'm just some orphan remember? I'm sure that you have plenty of others willing to train you, you're the Hyuga Clan's heiress after all." Naruto said turning around "You should..."

"No! Please Naruto-kun my Oto-sama gave up on me." Hinata said quickly with tears coming down her face. "I know I'm not as strong as you, I know that but please I need to be stronger and you're the only one I can turn to." Hinata then tried to wipe the tears of her face only for more to stream down and she then began to cry silently while dropping to her knees. "Please Naruto-kun.." She said in a cracked voice.

Naruto looked to Hinata and felt some kind of guilt in his stomach. For some reason after that day on his first year at the Academy he had always had a soft spot for her and he couldn't just ignore her like this. Naruto shook his head at what he was about to do _"I' going to regret this I know it."_ He then walked over to Hinata was still crying and patted her on the back "Hinata?" He called out her name.

For a moment Hinata looked up and wiped her tears again "Naruto-kun?" She said.

Naruto sighed again "Follow me so we can talk privately."

**Later**

The two ten-year olds walked on to the top of the Hokage's monument mountain, it was one of Naruto's favorite places in Konoha. It was a place he could look up top the shy and forget all of his sorrow and despair and feel at peace for a time, even if it is for just a little bit.

The two walked onto the Yondaime Hokage's head and sat down with their legs hanging down. "I always love it up here, I feel free and when I look at the shy I see I don't know happiness." Naruto said with a light smiling. "I see my Okaa-san's face and all the warm I'd get into my body every time she'd smile at me. I loved that feeling." He said softly as he closed his eyes at the memory.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked surprised to heard Naruto talk so openly.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said. "Oh hmmm...nothing never mind." He said "So Hinata what did you mean by you wanted me to train you? And your father gave up on you?" He asked.

Hinata looked down to avoid eye contact "Well yes my Oto-sama we were training again with my younger sister Hanabi and he made us fight again. And I lost again and he said I was just a failure as an heiress, a worthless weakening who can't even defeat her younger sister..." Hinata explained as her eyes started to water again "He said he wouldn't waste his time on me anymore and I'd never amount to anything then he tossed me out." Hinata said pouring her heart out to Naruto.

"Oh I see." Naruto said after taking in everything Hinata just said. Naruto was a little shocked by what he heard, Hinata's father was nothing like his Okaa-san. When ever he'd fail she always push him back up and encourage him to keep trying, she never talk down to him like Hinata said her father does.

Hinata then sighed _"He probably thinks I'm pathetic now." _She thought "So you see Naruto-kun I need to get stronger for my Oto-sama to be proud of me, to prove I'm worth something and more than just a..."

"Just stop Hinata." Naruto interrupted her with a serious but slightly angry look on his face "You don't need to get stronger just to impress your father, nor should you believe everything he says about you." Naruto said "I don't think your worthless or that you're a failure who will mount to nothing, your kind and pure hearted that's something." He finished with a small smirk.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata said blushing "Thank you." She said smiling brightly.

Naruto then looked away and blushed himself _"Her smile is beautiful." _Naruto then shook his head of those thoughts. _"No what am I thinking?" _Naruto then looked back to Hinata who was still smiling. "Look Hinata I understand that you want to get stronger but I don't know if I'll be that much of help, also you shouldn't want to get stronger just because your father. No you should want it for yourself." Naruto told her, something Okaa-san to taught him. You never want something as badly as you do if you're not doing it for yourself.

Naruto then smirked sat up and walked away "Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out his name.

"If your interested meet at the spot you found me at tomorrow at 6 in the morning, but I warn you training with me may be like hell if you're not used to my methods." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

As Hinata just realized what Naruto just said she then smiled and replied "Thank you Naruto-kun, I won't let you down I promise!" in a happy tone.

Naruto was still in the distance where he could hear Hinata's words and for some reason seeing her happy made Naruto's chest feel warm, a feeling he hasn't felt since he was with his Okaa-san. _"This feeling I wonder.." _Naruto thought but shrugged it off thinking he'd ask Oji-san just what he could be feeling.

**The Next Day**

Naruto had been standing here for now 15 minutes waiting for Hinata to show up. Inside though Naruto had felt some regret about inviting Hinata, after all Naruto did say they couldn't be friends about two years ago. But surprisingly that didn't discourage her in fact she seemed to be more straight forward then before. She no longer was quiet, timid, or as shy as she used to be. She even became pretty good friends with the girls and started to talk openly with them and would try to get Naruto involved with their conversations. She has changed a lot from when Naruto first met her, but he would had never imagined she'd have such a horrible home life.

Naruto was then snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Hinata running up to him. She stopped in front of him and started to pant "Sorry Naruto-kun, I had to sneak outwith Oto-sama noticing or he might had made me go with a guard over watch over me." She told him.

Naruto sighed and nodded "Yea that was probably a good idea, no need for you to get in trouble for being around me. In fact we need to train somewhere not too obvious." Naruto said then thought and snapped his fingers "I know I spot a little outside the village near around the Hokage mountain." Naruto said as he began to lead Hinata.

But little did the two know they were being watched by a dark figure in the background with his Sharingan activated under watching them.

**One Week Later**

Naruto sighed at Hinata's progress, he knew this would happen. So far Naruto came to the following conclusions, first Hinata lacked in some self-confidence in herself probably thanks to her father, second Her has very limited stamina, and third only really knew Academy level jutsus but had pretty good chakra control.

There Hinata was laying on the ground face completely sweaty and breathing heavily. She really wanted to impress Naruto-kun but he was right training with him was a true challenge. First getting up at 6 in the morning then going to jagging for 20 laps around the private training area Naruto-kun had marked his own, then sets push ups, pull ups, and even more running. Hinata could barely keep up after the warm ups but somehow Naruto-kun had just brushed it all off as if it didn't tired him out at all. _"Naruto-kun is truly amazing, compared to him I'm nothing just like Neji-niisan and Oto-sama said I am." _As Hinata began to remember her family's harsh words she started to think they were all true. Maybe she was just a hopeless failure.

_"Maybe the warm ups are overkill, I mean I am a jinchuriki and a Uzumaki at that. That's it I'll cut down the exercises for her." _Naruto nodded to himself to the idea then he heard a familiar cry hit his ears. "Hinata?" He called out.

Hinata was on the ground now crying once again like before after coming to the realization that she'd never amount to anything just like they always told her. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I was a waste of time after all, I thought I could change but I was wrong I'm sorry..." She said picking herself off the ground. "I'll be going now.." Hinata said in a broken voice walking away.

Naruto went wide-eyed as he heard her "NO!" He called out and grabbed her hand.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata asked surprised.

"Listen to me, you're not giving up! I won't let you, you've come too far to give up now. I don't care how long it takes you will get stronger and prove your father wrong I'll make sure of that! I promise and I never break my promises." Naruto declared in a strong voice with determination in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in a small voice. She's never seen Naruto-kun talk like this before, and with such power in his voice she knew right away Naruto-kun meant it. Here she was ready to give up and Naruto-kun still had believed in her. Hinata then looked down to the ground "Thank you, Naruto-kun thank you." She wiping her tears but failed because new tears of happiness had begin to fell while she smiled.

Naruto couldn't help but smile to Hinata "Are you hungry? Lets grab some lunch." He told her as Hinata nodded yes and he lead her to his favorite restaurant. While Hinata blushed as he held her hand.

**Later**

First then Hinata had noticed as they reached the village Naruto-kun was still holding her hand, which she was a little disappointed when he let go but she could see why. While they were walking she notice the villagers nasty stares they gave her and mostly to Naruto-kun, which was very odd. Naruto-kun was new to Konoha and she was sure he never did anything to make people hate him. This made her very curious, just why did they give Naruto-kun those vile looks? Maybe this is why he said they couldn't be friends? She wanted to know why but she was sure Naruto-kun wouldn't give her a straight forward answer so she'd have to figure it out on her own.

_"Damn them all." _Naruto thought as he continued to lead Hinata. He knew if he's go in public with Hinata, there could be a risk of her being treated like how he was. After Naruto had returned to Konoha after his first year at the Academy somehow word had gotten out that Kyubi's Jinchuriki had returned, it was mostly a rumor started to spike Naruto. So as an end result Naruto was now the village's most hated person, but Naruto couldn't care less what they think. Hell if it was up to him he'd be long gone but of course he couldn't so he would have to deal with it.

"It's not to far from here." Naruto said looking back to Hinata.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts and nodded "Yes."

Naruto smirked and looked forward again and he could see it in the distance his favorite and even Okaa-san's favorite restaurant. Ichiraku Ramen, the best place to get ramen in his mind.

As they reached the restaurants Naruto was relieved to see no one was in there "Hello? Teuchi-san? Ayame-san?" Naruto called out the owners' names.

"Ah yes welcome to Ichiraku Ramen...oh Naruto!" The old ramen chef said in a happy tone.

"Oto-chan who's at the front?" Ayame asked as she came from the back and instantly smiled when she saw Naruto "Naruto-kun I'm so glad your here, oh and you brought a little friend I see." Ayame said.

Naruto nodded "Yes well you two are one of the only places in the village I can have a meal at without being over charged."

Teuchi laughed "Oh don't worry we'd never do that to a loyal customer like you." He told him then smirked "So Naruto is your 'little friend' like this?" He asked as he put out his pinky and winked.

Naruto and Hinata instated blushed and looked away from another "Of course not Teuchi-san she's just a frie..." Naruto caught himself before he said that statement "A training partner." He corrected himself.

Hinata had heard what Naruto said and was sure he was going to hear her a friend, but in the end she was just a training partner like he said. It hurt a little inside that after all this time he hasn't seen her as a friend yet.

"Cut it out Oto-chan, quit teasing Naruto-kun can't you see your embarrassing him." Ayame scowled her father.

Teuchi then just flicked his wrist "Oh calm down, so anyway Naruto what can I get for you?"

"I'll start with a bowl of miso ramen for now." Naruto said.

Teuchi nodded "And you little miss?" He asked Hinata.

"Oh, I'll just have what Naruto-kun ordered." She told him.

Teuchi nodded "Two orders of miso ramen coming right up."

Teuchi then went to the back with Ayame following him and they began to prepare their orders. Naruto and Hinata now sat in silence and looking away from one another.

Hinata then to a deep breathe and decided to break the silence "So Naruto-kun how did you discover this place I've never heard of this before." She asked.

"Well since some food stores and restaurants refuse to serve me, I remembered my Okaa-san would always talk this place and well they turned out to be very nice people. And ramen is my favorite food so I became a regular customer about a few months ago." Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded and then decided to ask another question "Naruto-kun when you said I was just a training partner, were you going to say something different?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized she had heard him "Hmmmm...no I wasn't." He answered quickly.

Hinata was a little disappointed but still nodded but asked another question "What about those people who were glaring at you while we were walking. Also why don't other stores serve you?"

Naruto then looked away "Hinata some things like that are very personal, and meant to be kept from others." He told her hoping she'd stop questioning him.

Hinata pouted a bit _"I guess I can't get a straight answer out of him after all." _"Please Naruto-kun you can trust me."

"Order up!" Yelled Teuchi as he returned from the back with a bowl of steaming ramen in his hands as well as Ayame. "Here you two go."

"Thank you for the food." Naruto said as he broke a part his chop sticks and began to eat.

Hinata watched as Naruto began to eat his food and she sighed. She really wants Naruto-kun to open up to her more like that time he expressed his feelings to her while they were on the Hokages' faces while they looked at the clouds.

The two in silence avoiding eye contact the whole time. Teuchi and Ayame watched the two ten-year olds eat and Ayame spoke up "I hope you're enjoying our cooking Hyuga-san." She said.

"Oh!" Hinata said surprised "Yes I am, and my name is Hinata." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ayame and this is my father Teuchi." Ayame said introducing herself back "So are you a classmate of Naruto-kun?"

Hinata nodded "Yes we just completed our second year and we're on break now." She explained.

"How long have you and Naruto-kun known each other?"

"Oh we met on second to last month of my first year."

"What were you two doing?" Teuchi asked joining the conversion.

"Oh just training." Hinata answered.

"Oh well you two must be some pretty good friends." Ayame said smiling.

Naruto had stopped eating for a moment to cut his eye at Hinata who looked for him for a moment.

"Oh well I hmmm..." Hinata was going to answer but then everyone heard footsteps coming and the sound of grown men laughing.

Naruto eyes went wide and began to panic. _"No not now, not here, not in front of Hinata." _Naruto wanted to leave as fast as possible but it was too late.

"Oh man that funny as hell." One said.

"Yea I know too funny man!" The said laughing.

"Alright you two get something to eat." The third one said "Hey old man Teuchi can I get a few bowls of ramen!" He yelled as he came in and then noticed Hinata and Naruto sitting.

One of the men instantly glared at Naruto "Hey what's that _thing_ doing here?" He asked with disgust in his voice glaring at Naruto

Teuchi then frowned "Excuse?" He asked folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Yea demons don't eat people." One joked as another smirked and snickered.

The one who was glaring at Naruto then walked to Naruto who was currently looking down to his bowl of ramen staying quiet hoping this all be over soon "Hey demon!" He yelled into Naruto's ear "Get out of here, your not welcome here."

Naruto sighed and said "Sir I'm just here for something to eat, and I'm paying for this meal." He then looked him in the eye "So I'd like it if you'd leave me alone now." he said in a calm but clearly annoyed voice.

"Oh you paid for this meal huh?" He mocked then put a sick smile on as he spat in Naruto's bowl. "I'd like it if my brother was still alive you damn freak!" He shouted in his ear.

Naruto did nothing but growl and closed his eyes and began to shake with anger while the others looked in horror with the other two men smiled and laughed.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame yelled her cheeks red from frustration "Don't just sit there and take this." She yelled.

"Ha he's not saying anything cause he knows it's true, he's freak and a murder!" The man yelled back.

"Naruto-kun has never hurt anyone let alone kill them!" She screamed back.

The man then chuckled "You must had been too young to remember, but I'm sure your daddy there knows what I'm talking about."

Ayame then looked at him oddly then turned to her father for an answer and Teuchi frowned "You all know it's forbidden to talk about that now leave before I report you all to the Hokage!" He threaten them.

The man shrugged "Fine if you do that we'll tell the whole village you've been serving the demon and no one will dare set foot in this place again."

Teuchi then shrugged back "Ok then do that! I'd rather have one loyal customer than serve people like you!"

"No please don't Teuchi-san, I'll go." Naruto said in a low voice.

"What NO! Naruto-kun you don't have to..." Ayame tried to plead.

But Naruto only shook his head no "It's fine really thank you both for the ramen these last few months I'll always think you guys make the best ramen." Naruto said giving them a little smile. "Goodbye." He said lowly.

Naruto then got up from this seat ready to walk away with he had his head down and his hands in his pocket.

Hinata had sat in silence during the ordeal and felt sick to her stomach to just be sitting there and doing nothing as these men harassed Naruto-kun. She tried to find her voice to say something but no words came out her month and she just waited as Naruto sat up from his chair ready to leave. _"I'm so weak I'm sorry Naruto-kun." _She thought.

The men all chuckled at their victory over the demon. "That's right leave you unwanted piece of trash." One said.

"Yea go off and died in a corner, you'd be doing the whole village and yourself a favor!" The other one added.

The third one who spat in Naruto's ramen then laughed at the comments "Yea go and die not like anyone would care, hell even your own mother probably wouldn't!" He said.

Naruto then stopped dead in his tracks "What did you say about my Okaa-san?" He asked dangerously.

"You heard me freak! I bet your mom took one good look at you and ran for the mountains!" He mocked Naruto "And maybe she's getting stuffed up by some random guys like a whore!" He joked.

Naruto then lowered his head after hearing that. They called his precious Okaa-san a whore, how dare he! Okaa-san loved Oto-san more than anything and she said she'd never be with another man besides him. He knows nothing of his Okaa-san he'd pay, they all would pay!

As Naruto shook with anger his eyes flashed red and he release killer intent as he jumped up to the laughing man and kicked him right in the face. The man caught off guard then easily fell over the counter and Naruto wasn't done as he grabbed the man's head and smashed his face on the countertop into the bowl of ramen he spat in.

Naruto the repeated the action multiple times until the counter had blood on it coming from the man's noise. Naruto the figured it was time to finish the job as he then gabbed the man's left arm and kneed the arm and Naruto kept adding more force until suddenly there was a snapping sound. Naruto had broken the man's arm into two as he fell to the ground his grabbing his arm yelling in pain.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything as this young boy just took down a grown man in just a matter of seconds. The other men look like they were ready to pee themselves, Ayame and her father looked in amazement.

While Hinata was speechless at Naruto's actions. Naruto-kun had always been so calm just a moment ago and now here he was with blood-shot red eyes and those emotionless eyes flaring again. Honestly it scared her a bit.

Naruto looked down to the man moaning in pain and then cracked a small smile. The sudden burst of power felt good, and the man's groans of pain felt like music to his eyes. He wanted to make him surfer more wanted to hear more of his screams of pain, he wanted to send a message to everyone in this damned village until he heard his name being called..

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto eyes then blinked open as he heard a familiar voice call him. He looked over it was Hinata with tears in her eyes "Please stop Naruto-kun, you're scaring me..." She said in a voice full of fear.

Naruto the realized just what he had just done, and who he had done it in front of. He looked to Ayame-san and Teuchi-san and he could see the pure fear written all over their faces. They would hate him and fear him now, just like the rest. Naruto then felt tears threading to come down and he said nothing as he ran out of Ichiraku as fast as he could.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame said after him but her scream fell to deaf ears as Naruto continued to run.

Ayame looked down with sadness but the felt her father put his hand on her shoulder "It will be ok Ayame." He then looked at the two men stilling standing there with disgust "As for you lot, take your friend and get out off here, but not a word about how his arm really broke or I'll report every word you said back to the Hokage got it?" He warned them.

The two did nothing but nod as they grabbed their third man off of the floor and bolted out of the ramen shop.

Teuchi then sighed "Damn what a day." He said "Come on Ayame we're closing early I've lost the will to cook today."

Ayame nodded completely understanding her father "Sorry you had to see all of that Hinata-chan, I'm sure Naruto-kun will be ok thought. Come back anytime, cause a friend of Naruto-kun's is always welcome here." She said to the young Hyuga putting on a fake smile.

Hinata wanted to say something but once again she couldn't find her voice and nodded and got up out of her seat and walked out of the shop. As Hinata looked up to the shy and noticed it was sun down and if she didn't hurry home Oto-sama would be mad and question where she has been. But at the moment she didn't care because the only thing on her mind was Naruto-kun.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was at his private training spot sitting against a tree thinking about today's earlier events. Hinata's voice kept ringing in his ears while Ayame-san's and Teuchi-san's kept flashing in his mind. Not to mention the men's comments and the insult to his Okaa-san. Naruto then looked to the shy wishing he could just escape it all. _"Okaa-san what do I do now? How can I face her again?" _Naruto thought but then thought about why did he care about Hinata so much? Why did he even invite her to come, say he'd help train her? It was all so confusing to him he didn't know what to do anymore.

"My your very different from all the reports I've gotten about you, Uzumaki Naruto." Came a deep voice.

Naruto's eyes then shot wide open as he jumped from the tree and got into his battle stance "Who's there?!" Naruto asked.

"I am Naruto." The voice said leaving his hiding spot and out came a man wearing a black cloak with a hood over his upper face. "It's nice to finally met you Naruto." He said looking Naruto in the eyes with a pair Sharingan eyes blazing locked on Naruto.

_"Sharingan? Impossible! The Uchiha Clan was wiped out!"_ Naruto then narrowed his eyes and then thought about who this stranger could then came to the possible conclusion "You!" He said pointing to the cloaked man who looked confused "Are you the man from that night! Here to finish the job!?" Naruto yelled.

The man the shook his head "No I'm not, but I know who you are talking about." He said calmly.

Naruto then looked at the man again and realized it couldn't be him, because this person had a completely different aura than that masked man, and he'd never forget that feeling. "Then if you're not him then who are? And how do you know who I'm talking about?" Naruto asked.

The hooded man then smiled "Oh I've been watching you for months now Naruto, and I've come for you." The man then closed his eyes only to reopen them seconds later with his Sharingan taking on a new shape. Then he held out a single hand to make a hand sign and whispered "Tsukuyomi."

Suddenly then felt like his body was being taken over and he couldn't move. "Damn must be Genjutsu." He said as the man smiled and Naruto awaited his fate.

"Now Naruto your mine..."

**The Next Day**

Hinata had woken up early to sneak out of her window without the guards seeing her. When Hinata had gotten home her Oto-sama was furious with her, first she left without anyone knowing then she comes home after sun down. As punishment he sent Hinata to her room without any dinner and told the guards she was not to let out of her room until he allowed it. But Hinata had different plans today, she needed to see Naruto-kun.

First place she would check is the private area Naruto and her would train at but had no luck of finding him, then she checked the Hokage's mountain and still no sign of him. Now she was getting worried, where was Naruto-kun? Did he get in trouble for breaking that man's arm? Maybe the Hokage punished him for or maybe he left the village but this time for good. All of these thoughts scared Hinata to no end.

She needed to find Naruto-kun to see him again she decided she'd go to the Hokage only he'd know what to do.

* * *

**_Chapter's End_**

Well we've got some serious drama building up don't we? Who is the mysterious man with the Sharingan who caught Naruto? Is he a friend or foe? And where is Naruto? All to be revealed soon.

Fav, follow, and review, and don't forget to check out my other story the Spider-man/Naruto crossover :P Vicks out.


End file.
